The emotional context
by mypatronusisadragon
Summary: He had always been able to deduce anything with just a glance, however, after the difficult encounter with Eurus, the consultant detective would have to learn about his own feelings towards a certain Bart's pathologist, finding that for this he will need more than a simple look. History after The Final Problem.
1. 00 Tears

_**Hi everybody! I must to say, this history is a traduction of my spanish fanfic named "El contexto emocional", is just that I wanna publish it in english. It's my first fanfic, and I'm so sorry if the history has some mistakes, english is not my first language, please, forgive me!**_

 ** _Questions or reviews? I'll appreciate it so much!_**

 _ **So... Let's go! I hope you like it.**_

* * *

 _ **00\. Tears**_

* * *

She could feel the warm drops of water crashing against his face raised to the shower of his bathroom, had remained in that position for five minutes, before that was the protagonist of one of the most tortuous and intense moments of his life.

 _I love you._

Sherlock's words echoed in his eardrums, he still could not believe he'd said it, twice, all to hear that same expression from her; She had to confess that she still felt confused about that situation. What kind of experiment or case required her to say those words to Sherlock? As much as he was spinning in his mind, he came to no conclusion; However, there was something that tormented her more: The voice of pleading in which the detective consultant had made that request. Everything coincided that she was not the only one suffering at that moment, Holmes' tone of voice betrayed a clear anguish, worry, anxiety, fear ...

He rubbed his hands against his face regaining a normal anatomical position under the stream of water. He had chosen to take a shower to see if he could mix the tears that never ceased to come out with the water in the bathroom and they stopped, because two hours were already bordering on exaggeration. But it could not help it, it were so many years in love with those heavenly eyes, that curly hair and that pale skin; she was aware that the main function of his presence in Sherlock's life was to help him solve his cases, only that. Yes, he had told her that she did, that even Moriarty believed that she was not important when she cared most, that day she stayed with him as John's deputy had felt that was true and that besides being the shy patron of Bart's, was also someone valuable in the heart of the consulting detective.

 _What if he had only said it to keep it at his feet?_

She shook his head as she passed the blue-blue towel ( _like his eyes ..._ ) against his skin to remove the excess moisture from his recent shower, with some reluctance. He gently wrapped his body in that same towel, and he prepared to leave the bathroom to go to his room, where he finished putting on her sleeping clothes; brushed her hair and heavily went to her bed to get on the sheets and go to bed, outside it was dark and even if it was not so late, his body and mind screamed to rest, added to the stomach upset that had since morning, but with everything what had happened, that had passed to the last plane, not even drank the tea that prepared when he called to her.

The hours passed, her eyelids still could not get together to go to the dream world, she wanted to go there, at least in that place could meet her father, feel happy, calm, safe and not deny it, often found With a Sherlock wrapping her in his arms before bringing his lips together in a tender kiss.

She had to stop having that kind of hope, if she kept them, only hurt herself more, it was ridiculous that after all those years she still believed that the detective consultant would look at her with eyes of love, she could not deny that that call dragged on to a sea of doubt, but it also tormented her; it was obvious that she felt something for Sherlock, but that had been the first time she had expressed her feelings clearly; maybe she must have been relieved by that, at least it was a stone less on her back. She rolled onto the mattress once more, ready to try to forget her feelings, but there was something, like a little splinter stuck that did not convince her at all, she did not know if it was her stubborn side, or a hunch; was now so upset with him that it was not possible to differentiate, why he insisted on hurting her? He always said cruel and horrible things, and although lately he had changed his attitude a little with her; what happened during the afternoon exceeded the limit of malice ... She was so worried about him, especially after the explosion of 221B, but so hurt, even with the fact that he also seemed to be suffering from the way he asked to tell him that. If she had already told him that he could not tell her because it was only the truth, why did he insist on torturing her? Tears slipped back from her eyes in a rebellious and abundant way, sliding down her cheeks until she wet the pillow as the moans of emotional pain ripped through her throat. The sobbing and sobbing continued until Molly Hooper managed to fall asleep, with the same thought that accompanied her before closing her eyes the last few years.

 _Sherlock Holmes._


	2. 01 Oportunities

**_I. Oportunities_**

* * *

Windowless walls prevented the heat filled the room, despite the expensive artificial climate of high quality installed to provide the ideal environment for the greatest of the Holmes move in their work with ease; It still feel as a kind of cold and lonely fortress. It was that afternoon calling a couple of people, contacts he had obtained during his years working for the British Government; had passed three days since that clumsy encounter with his sister, internally stated that very few times in his life had a fear of dying; and he felt relieved to be back; In addition to reproach mentally for having been so confident and little cautious yet being aware of psychological skills that could have the young woman on the normal people.

\- I need that are ready as soon as possible. With my signature enough and will be leftovers which is activated the trust.

I could not feel a guilt, because not only the Holmes were affected with that game's Eurus, but innocent people had paid with his life the follies and obsessions of her younger sister; In addition he had endangered doctor Watson, who was infinitely grateful, because he cared for his younger brother both himself and knew that it would protect it at all costs despite the stubborn Sherlock could become.

-Yes, you can confirm the name; Rosamund Mary Watson, ajam... Accurate, as tutor: John Hamish Watson.

The female voice on the opposite side of the line confirmed him the necessary data. Mycroft had decided that the Government would finance a very large amount of money earmarked for education and needs of the eldest daughter of John, somehow felt that it could thus pay him what he had done, even just withstand the detective consultant. Although he remembered, parents were always told that to a mother and a father, their children were most importantly; so I was very sure of relief and tranquillity that gift would offer the companion of Sherlock.

He hung up the phone and sighed, procedures agilizarían and hoped that later tomorrow afternoon would be arriving the documents to be signed; at least on that side it was already covered.

However, there was something else; still playing in your mind one of the most confusing scenes of lived experiences; the imminent danger that Eurus made them believe some forensic was living without knowing it. If it is put to analyze, all took him to conclude that Dr. Hooper was the person most affected of all that, because, as he understood human beings, there is nothing worse than an emotional suffering. I had to confess that he never thought that that girl was an important person in the life of Sherlock, knew that it provided its support in many cases and that he was abusing his kindness to gain access to the bodies without any restriction as well as remove human parts of the hospital for crazy sis experiments and that she had helped him fake his suicide; but never imagined it to be so important.

 _How could reward it?_ Or at least try.

After a couple of minutes he knew what to do, a grin drew on his lips; quickly took the phone in their hands for a call to one of its connections with the main instirucion of health in the country.

\- I need urgently the record of work of Dr. Molly Hooper, works in the hospital of St. Bartholomew.

* * *

She craned his neck back and gently shook her head; the man who now lay in one of the plates of the morgue was being quite a challenge for the day, to simple sight appeared to be a murder in cold blood with a direct shot to the head, nevertheless bore clear signs of parasitic infection, a serious very widespread; so when it comes from a single man who nobody sought was likely that he had first killed by parasites and someone believed to have killed him dead.

\- Dr. Hooper!

Scotlan Yard entered the gates of the place, showing a clear emotion.

\- Good afternoon! What brings you here? Seems pretty excited.

She greeted kindly before retiring the yellow gloves and his goggles, putting both in one of the more curious.

\- What will! If you who should be moved -stepped up to be closer to the girl, ending with give you a folder with documents

\- Let me give you the news. This morning came some representatives of the Government, at the beginning I thought that I had something wrong with the hospital, but it turned out that they were looking for you - paused before the confused eyes of Molly.

\- Do to me? - frowned - and I what I have to do with the Government Affairs?

\- Mrs. Hooper. I was told that after thoroughly reviewing your career as forensic, your way through University, your work in the hospital and the constant contributions that you've made some detectives; the Government has decided to finance you one hundred per cent a specialization in criminal pathology and forensic recognition of all your effort, congratulations!

Molly still had the jaw slightly dropped... have she had heard well? had the Government put their attention on it? I felt an indescribable emotion, almost the same as that felt by passing the Professional exam in the past. He quickly opened the folder and began to look through letters printed in these. Effectively, it was a full scholarship so that she could study this specialty, was not to pay him badly at Bart's, in fact, lived quite well with his salary, there could even be some luxuries, so it was not money, but the recognition.

\- But... There is a but - the voice of the contrary took her out of her thoughts - there is certain condition which must comply and is one that has been one of the witnesses who signed this authorization.

The girl was even more confused and after examining the paper in her hands for the second time, knew immediately who was the person who imposed that condition. Right at the end, in the bottom right corner there was a name.

Mycroft Holmes.

\- And what is those condition? Perhaps was not the same had written it in these papers? - Questioned a little indignant.

\- That is something that I must say in person, Molly Hooper.

The voice of the greatest of the Holmes was heard at the entrance of the morgue. What surprised to the pathologist, who looked at him with some curiosity and a touch of distrust, however, didn't show any surprise, in these years he had learned to cope (or that she believed) with the Holmes.

\- I leave you alone - He looked at the forensic - Do not miss this opportunity, you work hard and deserve much. With your permission, Mr Holmes - Politely dismissed before disappearing through the aisle.

\- Well, then say what you have to do - Questioned seriously without moving from your place - If you think it owes me something for helping Sherlock - a shiver traveled her, but he continued - I inform you that he is wrong, I don't want any payment. Could also come to ask me before assembling all this show, for a moment I thought that really it had won it for my work - A little disappointed, she deposited the folder with the papers on the table.

Mycrof was a surprise her attitude, according to Sherlock, Molly was always cheerful and used to be somewhat clumsy in his words. Raised eyebrow inwardly Recalling that scene where the girl in front of him and his brother had been protagonists, as perhaps was due to the feelings that she possessed, she loved her brother.

\- I did not want that I will it disappoint, Molly Hooper - Stepped gracefully while he held in his right hand his characteristic umbrella - Yes, it was I who asked for his record, but were themselves managers of the hospital who gave me excellent references of his work performance, I only showed his case in front of an audience - he lied, but needed, had not intended that thought wrong things - And they themselves have been proponents of what he already knows.

\- And why are you interested in my work?

\- Is there where comes my small condition, but I'm sure that will be considered more as an excellent proposal. We are clear that the police has its own experts and Forensic Department, but both know that they have the best team to play that role.

\- I do not like to do the work of my colleagues less.

\- But know that it is true. You will see, the condition is simple. You should use their current knowledge and which acquire in this specialization to help the Department of inspector Lestrade to the investigation and resolution of the most complicated cases. In particular, those in which my brother and doctor Watson to collaborate.

Molly felt as they were introduced to a sauna, because her cheeks and face is enrojecieron instantly, situation that did not go unnoticed by Mycroft. "Touché" thought the old.

\- That... that mean? - She questioned nervous, their safety had gone to shit to think that it could work together with Sherlock. Not only help you in their whims, but work hand in hand.

\- Is simple, Molly. There would be much change to his current job, just add a couple of things, like attend crime scenes and collect data, it should be clarified that he would not lose his job here, that I would charge me.

\- I... I don't know - Was more a whisper to herself that to the contrary.

\- You can think of it, just remember that we are a few days that start the course and not think you like Miss the beginning - At that moment an alert on your mobile phone rang in the place, a call.

\- Let me a second - Requested before answer and turn on your heels to get away a few steps.

\- We finished, we have withdrawn all - A male voice announced.

\- How many in total?

\- 22

\- Well. Go and already know what to do with them.

Hours earlier he had sent around a squad to the House of the forensic, aware of that would not be there, so they eliminated all traces of cameras in your home, everything indicated that cameras Eurus had placed in the kitchen were not the only ones in the place, so it was imperative to review the entire apartment, however was that it was better to not warn Molly not at least until Sherlock decided to tell him the truth. That call was the signal that had been completed and the site was safe.

\- I apologize - Met with a confused Molly but still reddened cheeks - Analyze the situation and call me - At that moment gave a small card with your cell number - Really we need someone like you for that work. Have a good evening.

And without saying more, disappeared in the same place why that the last man had done. Leaving in the middle of the place to a Molly quite agitated, anxious and confused. A question hovered over his head. Would be a good idea to work with Sherlock Holmes?

* * *

\- A party? - The consultant detective waas turned around with his violin in the right hand, drawing a gesture of definitive disagreement.

\- Mrs. Hudson believes that it would be good to re-inaugurating apartment - John said with Rosie in his arms - Sherlock, I think it is not such a bad idea, after all, this is your work center.

\- Sherlock , please - interrupted the Hudson lady - Would not fall bad a celebration after everything that happened, in addition - Stepped decided to Sherlock- You do not have many friends, we would not be tight and I am sure that they would pass it very well. I'm sure that up to Mycroft reptile would come.

\- Have I said so much loving you might be? - Said Watson with sarcastic air but fun - Come on, Sherlock, don't be a bitter. Will only be one night... Sherlock!

The consultant detective began to again play your instrument looking again toward the window, implying not was interested to hear it.

\- Sherlock!

John stood up, holdingher daugther. She walked to the highest to reach to whisper to him.

\- Could be the perfect opportunity to apologize you with Molly.

With the mention of those name Sherlock stopped his melody, and with the elegance which characterized him, he was relaxing his pose of violinist while he was little his face without looking at his friend, to say only two words.

 _\- Molly Hooper._


End file.
